Gamel
is a minor antagonist in the Kamen Rider OOO. He was the heavy animal Greeed, and has aspects of a rhinoceros (Sai), gorilla, and elephant (Zou). Personality Gamel is the most dim-witted of the Greeed, like most stereotypical strong men while also a having a soft side compared to the other Greeed (also similar to some stereotypical strong men), yet he has the mentality of a spoiled child that makes him unable to work well with others normally and more childish than the hyperactive Kazari. He has shown a need to put things in order, similar to disordered humans which is very unusual for the desire born Greeed. He often eats candy in human form despite not having a sense of taste like the other Greeed which has led him to eating things that aren't even food. Gamel has an attachment with Mezool, treating her like a mother/big sister figure as she is often comforting him and Gamel helped her escape from OOO when she lost four of her Core Medals and retrieve her Tako Medals from Ankh. When Mezool goes missing after being attacked by Kazari, Gamel tries to find her until he suffers from a mental breakdown and allowed himself to be absorbed by Mezool to refuel her. When Mezool no longer needs him, he was shocked. History Kamen Rider OOO Gamel with the other Greeed was created 8 centuries before the start of the series, fought the original Kamen Rider OOO, and was sealed away by him.﻿ In present times after the Greeed were released, Gamel began to his quest to regain his Core Medals that disappeared and create Yummies to satisfy his desires. He fought against the present time OOO when he had attacked Gamel's Bison Yummy, overpowering him until Gamel was driven away by Latoraba Combo. Later, after Mezool loses four of her Core Medals to OOO, Gamel hunts him down to retrieve Mezool's medals and manages to get two back while losing three of his own in the process. He is later tricked by Kazari for an experiment and by possessing 14 Core Medals including 7 of Mezool's, Gamel regains his full form and power. However Gamel suffered from an energy overload and looked desperately for Mezool causing two mental breakdowns before he allows himself to be absorbed by her to keep the power from going out of control. Later, he has been resurrect along with Mezool by Uva in episode 36. However, in the same episode, Gamel betrays Uva to follow Mezool when she sides with Kazari after witnessing OOO's Putotyra Combo. During the time he spent with Maki and the other Greeed, Gamel developed a habit for consuming large amounts of candy, and always offered Mezool some, which she would always at first accept, then toss away. He gained his full powers after Ankh gives him back his Core Medals. He offers to follow Mezool as she fulfills her desire but is shocked to find out Mezool doesn't want him around anymore, saying she is tired of playing house. Gamel follows her finding her mortally wounded after her fight with OOO LaToraTah. She dies in his arms, and in his sorrow, Gamel assumes his complete form. He takes one of the leftover Unagi Medals from Mezool's remains, believing he can resurrect her with it, unaware that it is not the Medal that once housed her consciousness. Dr.Maki appears to collect Mezool's Cores and asks for the Unagi Medal. He refuses, saying he will bring her back and that he doesn't like Maki. Gamel attacks, and Maki fends him off as well as damaging 2 of his Core Medals, one of them being the Sai Medal that houses his consciousness. He proceeds to turn multiple humans and objects into piles of Cell Medals in his attempt to resurrect Mezool. He is then confronted by Kamen Rider Birth, and the two fight one-on-one. Akira Date soon arrives to help and becomes Birth Proto-Type. In the fight, Gamel takes two fully charged Cell Bursts from the Breast Cannons of both Birth and Birth Proto-Type. He stands, but then realizes the damage Maki caused. As his Core Medals begin to shatter, he offers one last piece of candy to the Unagi Medal, and envisions Mezool finally sincerely accepting it. Finally satisfied, Gamel breaks down with only seven of his Core Medals left in existence. Movie War Mega Max A replica of Gamel, composed merely of Cell Medals unlike the original, was one of the four Greeed recreated by Foundation X, forming the Dummy Inhumanoids alongside four Museum Dopants. These eight Dummies were unleashed by Lem Kannagi and assaulted Kamen Rider OOO. However, alongside Fourze, OOO was able to set free the Seven Legendary Riders, who take on the battle against them. Ultimately, this fake Gamel was destroyed by Kamen Rider 2's Rider Punch. Heisei Generations FINAL Through the use of replicated Core Medals created by Foundation X, Kaisei Mogami unleashed copies of Gamel, carrying Mezool, and his fellow Greeed against Eiji Hino, Emu Hojo and Ryuga Banjo. However, the broken Taka Medal on Eiji's person allowed the original Ankh's personality to take over upon making contact with his duplicate body. By retrieving the Core Medals from the enemy Greeed as well as himself, Ankh enabled Eiji to transform into Kamen Rider OOO once again and defeat the Greeed. Kamen Rider Build: Be The One In an event witnessed by Sento Kiryu, Gamel was among numerous monsters whom engaged the first 18 Heisei Riders before being wiped out by the Vortex Time Break of Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor. Appearances in other media OOO-era Movies These movies, which were shown during the run of OOO, take place within a version of the TV series' timeline. However, there are some contradictions between story elements, making reconciliation with the show's continuity difficult. Movie War Core The four Greeed make a brief appearance in Kamen Rider OOO: Nobunaga's Desire, where they witness the appearance of a Yummy created by the Kyoryu Greeed, Giru. :See Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core#Continuity and Placement for how this movie relates to the continuity of the ''OOO TV series.'' OOO Wonderful The four Greeed appear to witness the reawakening of Gara, one of the alchemists who created the Core Medals for the King. Along with OOO and Ankh, they are robbed of Core Medals by Gara, who is collecting a full set of 21 Core Medals. As OOO tries to resolve the crisis, the Greeed return to their lair to ponder the threat of Gara with Doctor Maki. Maki decides that Gara must be stopped as, despite them both wishing to destroy the world, it is Gara's intention that the world shall subsequently be reborn, which conflicts with the decisive ending he desires. Thus, he later sends the Greeed to aid OOO in his battle against Gara Dragon by lending him a set of their own Core Medals as well as one of Maki's purple Cores attached to Kiyo-chan which joins with the remaining two in Eiji's body, allowing OOO to destroy Gara with the combined power of all of his Combos. :See Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals#Continuity and Placement for how this movie relates to the continuity of the ''OOO TV series.'' Net movie Gamel is featured in File Sai: Gamel's Troubled Love Strategies, an installment of the net movie series Kamen Rider OOO Allstars: The 21 Leading Actors and Core Medals. Yummies created *Bison Yummy *Rikugame Yummy *Uni-Armadillo Yummy Statistics |-| 2= *'Height:' 230 cm *'Weight:' 154 kg This form is what Gamel mainly looked like for the rest of the series when he lost one of his main Core Medals. His belt-like waist would turn dark in response to the depletion. ::Powers and Abilities ;Greeed Powers :As a Greeed, Gamel has superhuman powers and behemoth-like abilities true to the race he represents. :;Mind Reading ::Gamel can read the thoughts of his host to search trough their inner desires and create a Yummy based on it. :;Yummy Creation ::A Greeed himself, Gamel can create Yummies from human desires through Cell Medals. However, he only creates them out of his own, thus satiating his own desires and being composed of just a single Cell Medal as they do not need to devour objects to assume a complete form. :;Human Disguise ::Gamel can disguise himself as a human. His appearance is a young man in a grey mesh shirt over a black undershirt. :;Cell Medal Transmutation ::Gamel can turn his body into a mass of Cell Medals, them reforming it back to his original state. - Complete= *'Height:' 230 cm *'Weight:' 154 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Greeed Powers :As a Greeed, Gamel has superhuman powers and behemoth-like abilities true to the race he represents. :;Mind Reading ::Gamel can read the thoughts of his host to search trough their inner desires and create a Yummy based on it. :;Yummy Creation ::A Greeed himself, Gamel can create Yummies from human desires through Cell Medals. However, he only creates them out of his own, thus satiating his own desires and being composed of just a single Cell Medal as they do not need to devour objects to assume a complete form. :;Human Disguise ::Gamel can disguise himself as a human. His appearance is a young man in a grey mesh shirt over a black undershirt. :;Cell Medal Transmutation ::Gamel can turn his body into a mass of Cell Medals, them reforming it back to his original state. :;Anger Empowerment ::Gamel can empower himself whenever he is filled with rage. :;Seismic Scream ::In his human form after gaining full power, just his screams of agony are enough to destroy glass and short circuit electrical appliances. :;Trunk Formation ::Gamel can materialise an elephant trunk on his face as a weapon. :;Gravikinesis ::Gamel Can manipulate gravity to his liking. ::;Gravity Field :::With all of the excess power Gamel possessed, in his complete form everything around him was caught up in a powerful force until he was calmed down by Mezool. :;Super Strength ::Gamel possess an incredible strength true to his behemoth-like physiology. Due to this, he is the strongest among his Greeed companions. :;Cell Medal Touch ::Gamel gains the ability to turn anything he touches into Cell Medals. ::Arsenal :;Gauntlets ::Gamel possess gauntlets on both hands that could empower his fists. }} - Mega Greeed= *'Height:' 3,500 cm *'Weight:' 181,437 kg After Mezool unintentionally absorbed Gamel's Core Medals when trying to reclaim hers, her body begins to destabilize from the power due to having more than nine Core Medals as well as Cell Medals as the other Core Medals act as if they were its own and mutate into a chimeric monster known as , with the intention to devour anything on her way. Gamel on the other side, also combined with her. ::Powers and Abilites ;Incredible Strength :The Mega Greeed possess incredible strength which enable her to create a large crater on the ground. ;Levitation :The Mega Greeed can levitate on her own, probably from Gamel's gravity-based powers. ;Durability :The Mega Greeed possess a durable skin which took Birth's Breast Cannon and OOO Gatakiriba's Rider Kick to be eliminated. }} Etymology "Gamel" comes from the Japanese word as Gamel uses others desires to create Yummy from his own body and , refers to his heavy animal motif. Behind the scenes Portrayal Gamel is voiced and portrayed by . His suit actor is . Notes *Gamel ability to turn things he touches into Cell Medals is based on the myth of King Midas whose touches turn things into gold. *He is the first Greeed to have his form completed. Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders'' **''Kamen Rider Build: Be The One'' }} External Sources *"TV Asahi's page on Gamel".﻿ Category:Deceased Category:OOO Characters Category:Villains Category:Greeed Category:Generals Category:Rhinoceros Monsters Category:Gorilla Monsters Category:Elephant Monsters Category:Mammal Monsters Category:Hybrid Monsters Category:Antivillains